


Freak

by lachance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Игра в спасителя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak

_Don't kill me just help me run away_  
 _From everyone I need a place to stay_  
 _Where I can cover up my face_  
 _Don't cry I am just a freak_  
Surf Curse

Костюмов на всех, конечно, не хватило. Оказались слишком недолговечными. Трескался пластик в шлемах, резина рвалась, лопались датчики, вшитые у самого воротника. Бесполезные кучи оранжевого хлама валялись на бетонном полу, ожидая то ли ремонта, то ли утилизации. Целых нашлось всего четыре, и Хьюга раздал их, прикидывая, удастся ли за оставшиеся полчаса-час до выхода собрать один условно нормальный костюм из отбросов. Без датчика можно обойтись – будет следить за такими же у других. Треснутый пластик… безнадежно, но можно попытаться рискнуть, закинувшись перед выходом таблетками.

Таблетки от излучения спасали слабо. Впрочем, если кто-то из них попадет под радар, не спасет и костюм. Выходить «в поле» группами меньше, чем пять-шесть человек, было слишком опасно даже теперь, когда тварей стало меньше – город замер, просел, словно где-то водой размыло основание фундамента, и жрать им стало нечего. Твари. Хьюгу передернуло от одного воспоминания, и он встряхнул головой. Нужно было работать. Трещину на шлеме временно заклеить циакрином. На прореху в резине поставить заплату из такой же резины или жесткой кожи. И, конечно, не забыть про колеса. Но и их осталось не так уж много.

– Эй, капитан, – Киёши встал в дверях, бестолково переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и было видно, что он до сих пор хромает, – может, заберешь мою экипировку?

Хьюга оторвался от костюма и посмотрел на него, зажав иглу в зубах. Теппей сжимал шлем в ладони за резиновую прокладку у горловины, и бестолково пытался пригладить волосы ладонью в перчатке. Выглядел он каким-то растерянным. То, что стоять с опорой на правую ногу, ему до сих пор больно, читалось даже по его якобы расслабленной позе.

Отвечать он не стал – молча вытащил иглу изо рта и вернулся к поврежденному костюму. Пару мгновений Киёши так и стоял в дверях, глядя на него, а потом подошел ближе, тяжело опустившись рядом на колени.

– Серьезно, – он улыбнулся, но эта широкая улыбка давно уже не могла никого обмануть, – у меня сопротивляемость лучше, чем у всей команды, помнишь последние тесты? Я продержусь и на таблетках, а ты заберешь костюм.

– Безмозглый идиот, – коротко отозвался он, последним стежком закрепляя заплату поверх прорехи на колене, – который хочет стать еще более безмозглым, – говорить толком не получалось, получалось только выплевывать слова, как скопившуюся в горле желчь. – Уходи. Я занят.

Киёши рассмеялся и потрепал его по плечу под вытертой футболкой.

– Я просто оставлю шлем здесь и уйду, да?

– Ты уйдешь вместе со шлемом, костюмом и датчиком, – повторил он почти терпеливо, едва не скрипнув зубами от злости, – иначе в поле мы останемся всей командой, и тогда тебе не перед кем будет играть в спасителя.

В лице Теппея что-то дрогнуло. Едва уловимо. Всего на мгновение.

– Мы ждем тебя у ворот, капитан.

– Буду через двадцать минут, – Хьюга снова сжал иглу в зубах и попытался вслепую нащупать в коробке тюбик циакрина.

Киёши тяжело поднялся на ноги и пошел прочь тяжелым, неровным от хромоты шагом.

*

Двадцати минут не хватило, и они едва успели выйти засветло; бродить по руинам в темноте – сомнительная затея, проще сразу застрелиться или найти логово тварей. Твари любили селиться в блочных высотках на окраинах, на лестничных клетках среди этих старых, потрепанных, задымленных квартир, в которых хозяева безошибочно читались даже через год после того, как их не стало.

Брошенные чашки чая, высохшего в глянцевитую пленку на дне бокалов, тяжелый запах пыли, тошнотворный – застарелой крови. То, что раньше было человеческими телами, брошенное прямо у порога.

Человеческое тело, на деле, не лучший источник пищи. Но твари были голодны. Достаточно голодны для того, чтобы обгладывать до костей, а там, где кончалось мясо, мышцы и мягкие ткани – обгладывать и сами кости. Хьюга не хотел бы им попасться. Пуля – это не так уж и страшно. Гораздо страшнее однажды стянуть шлем и вдохнуть ставший ядовитым воздух полной грудью.

Еще следует помнить, что под работающими радарами радиацией просто поджаривает в уголья. Очень быстро. По свидетельствам редких выживших – первую минуту даже почти не больно. Главное – попасть под прямое излучение. Иначе придется возвращаться к варианту с пулей в лоб, едва начнет отказывать зрение, потому что это будет только началом.

За остаток дня нужно было обыскать хотя бы пару этих прогнивающих высоток на юго-востоке. Конечно, риск нарваться на тварей был велик, но почему-то всегда оказывалось, что там, где твари – там и лучшая добыча. Им нравились такие места. Брошенные дома – как бесконечные музеи невинности. Бетонные Марии Целесты.

Над городом шел дождь.

Что бы не случилось – а дожди всегда приходили.

Выходили по одному, заряженную винтовку каждый нес на плече. Теппея можно было различить по хромоте, Кагами и Куроко – по росту, Рико… Рико была быстрее их всех, и легче, и ей проще других было протиснуться в самые узкие щели; если не удавалось вскрыть дверь, она влезала в окно и просто открывала с другой стороны.

Самого себя, пятого среди них, Хьюга никак не отмечал, он шел последним, закрывал группу, работал вечным Чарли-с-хвоста. Винтовка оттягивала плечо, бесконечно болели и слезились глаза. Грозовое небо швыряло на землю жесткий серый свет, дождь нарастал медленно – слепой, почти летний дождь.

Ошметки бетона под ногами, булыжники у обочины – бесконечный рассказ Стивена Кинга о том, кто остался в живых. Сломать ногу, оступившись на трещинах в бетонных плитах, и правда было пугающе легко. Киёши знал это лучше других, но он… он просто был вечным заложником собственного легкомыслия.

Было ужасно тихо – только дождь и кричал в стены из стали и бетона на десяток голосов, если не прислушиваться, это становилось почти похоже на музыку. Можно было бы спеть, но горло саднило от сухого кислорода из системы замкнутого цикла внутри костюма. От сухого кислорода, и еще немного – от злости.

– Нам нужно разделиться, Хьюга, – напряженный голос Рико в микрофоне прозвучал так неожиданно, что он вздрогнул, – иначе не успеем до темноты.

– Идиотизм, – коротко ответил он, а потом вздохнул. Пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы решиться, – ладно. Я беру на себя весь запад сектора.

– Теппей когда-то пытался взять на себя всю трехочковую зону, и все помнят, чем это закончилось, – Рико могла быть жестокой, когда хотела, – два дома. Не больше.

Он посмотрел на напряженную спину Киёши – то, как он сгорбился, опустив плечи, было видно даже через костюм.

– Понял, Рико.

*

Дома оказались паршивыми. На первой же лестничной клетке возле выломанных поручней под слабым светом, струящимся из разбитого окна под самым потолком, пришлось столкнуться сразу с тремя тварями. Они были почти красивыми – огромные хищные звери, невозможные в этих больших бетонных городах. Почти свирепые северные псы – из тех, что не приходят лежать в ногах или искать в сжимающей дробовик ладони угощение.

Из тех, что приходят только загрызть.

Идеальные каннибалы, к сожалению.

Хьюга не представлял, откуда они пришли, да и никто не представлял, откуда твари появились на руинах, просто так все и произошло – началось с зашкаливающих датчиков радиации, а закончилось хищной оскаленной пастью. Отстреливать их было жалко. Но страх перевешивал. Страх всегда перевешивал.

От отдачи оставались синяки и ссадины даже сквозь костюм. Твари оседали на пыльный бетон так тяжело, будто смерть просто не могла добраться до сердца сквозь толстый слой шкуры, сквозь серый с проседью мех.

Твари. Не волки. Здесь никогда не водилось волков. А вот собак было предостаточно. Кто знает, почему в первую очередь переломало именно собак. Хьюга в этом был не силен.

Он осторожно обошел зверей и поднялся вверх по лестнице к брошенным квартирам. Грабить мертвые дома было, строго говоря, омерзительно; отвращение со временем затапливало любые чувства, кроме, пожалуй, страха. Зато страх был рядом всегда.

Воздух, пропущенный по системе бессчетное количество раз с начала вылазки, будто бы перестал насыщать кровь кислородом, саднило легкие и ужасно кружилось голова. Но это могло быть от стресса или колес. Последствия таблеток еще более непредсказуемы, чем радиация, что почти логично – одно раз за разом порождает другое. Разве что страх не рождает ничего, кроме страха.

В первой из квартир не оказалось ничего ценного. Видимо, жили там старики – сердечные капли и бесконечные конвалюты слабых обезболивающих. Слишком слабых – с тех пор, как из хранилища разрушенной больницы команде удалось вытащить препараты на морфине и кодеине, медикаменты на других основах стали помогать разве что от головной боли.

Привыкание. Человек вообще ко всему привыкает. Хьюга закрыл аптечку так аккуратно, будто в дом до сих пор могли работать хозяева, и прошел мимо кухни в спальню. Одежду и постельное белье они тоже предпочитали собирать, пока ткань еще не истлела безнадежно.

Несмазанные петли скрипели безжалостно. Звуки едва проходили сквозь плотный пластик шлема. И разделиться было плохой идеей. Хьюга отстраненно подумал, что обязательно скажет это Рико, если сможет. Если доберется до убежища этим вечером. Если выживет прямо сейчас. А потом мыслей не стало, и он на чистых рефлексах перевернулся на спину, чтобы ударить напавшую сзади тварь ступнями в корпус – слепо, едва видя из-за неудобного угла обзора, куда бьет, но хруст и то, как поддалась под ударом плоть, подсказывало, что он не промахнулся. Тварь отлетела к стене, жалобно взвизгнув, но моментально оказалась на ногах и снова рванулась вперед, оскалив хищные желтые зубы – дикие, налитые кровью глаза смотрели, казалось, прямо на Хьюгу и все-таки сквозь него. Он не успел бы выстрелить. Все, что он смог – выставить винтовку прямо перед собой, и зубы твари лязгнули о металл, а потом она пригнула голову, безошибочно выискивая в костюме самое слабое место – прослойку резины под шлемом.

Хьюга еще не видел тварей так близко, не подпускал их так близко – к самому горлу. В резине чудом не осталось очередной прорехи, еще немного – и о герметичности можно было бы забыть, но это было уже совсем не важно. Он закрыл глаза, в последний раз вслепую ударяя винтовкой прямо в пасть, в надежде сломать зверю зубы, но тварь вырвала оружие из его рук, и все было кончено.

Выстрел тяжело ударил по ушам, на мгновение оглушая, и тварь – тяжелая, ужасно тяжелая, тяжелая настолько, что Хьюга начал задыхаться, так сдавило грудную клетку, – рухнула сверху, придавив его к полу всем телом. Что-то металлически стукнуло об пол, а потом тяжесть ушла так, будто ее не было. Хьюга сжал протянутую сверху руку и рывком поднялся на ноги, опираясь на человека рядом так, будто вовсе не мог стоять.

Поднял голову и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза Хьюга только через пару мгновений.

Насмешливые и испуганные глаза с немыслимо расширенными зрачками – их он узнал бы из тысячи. Дыхание из-за респиратора казалось хриплым, сорванным, и не ясно было, зачем ему вообще эта маска на половину лица – толку от нее против радиации не было почти никакого.

Хьюга отшатнулся, подхватывая с пола свою винтовку так быстро, как только мог, и Ханамия поднял руки в воздух, криво ухмыляясь. Улыбки не было видно под респиратором, конечно, но сузившиеся глаза его выдавали.

– Полегче, офицер Плохой, – голос звучал так, будто не говорил Ханамия уже очень давно, – я тебе жизнь спас, помнишь?

– Какого черта ты тут делаешь?

– Живу, – он опустил руки, и Хьюгу едва не передернуло, когда он шагнул к стене, поднимая с пола свою винтовку, – и буду жить, пока не умру, что случится довольно скоро.

*

Из всего убежища он остался один. Видимо, потому, что сильнее других хотел выжить – беспощадная жажда жизни сильнее тварей и радиации, работает вернее, чем пуля или таблетки. Идти оказалось некуда, ломать некого, жить, в конечном итоге, незачем. Но Ханамия не был бы собой, если бы проиграл так просто какой-то там смерти.

Влезть в аптечное хранилище оказалось делом техники, рассчитать дозу идеальную для того, чтобы продержаться как можно дольше, для него и вовсе не оказалось сложным. Где он раздобыл костюм, и шлем, и регулярно доставал еду, Хьюга не спрашивал – скорее всего, там же, где он сам. Странным казалось лишь то, что столкнулись они только теперь. Этот сектор команда прочесывала уже раз в третий – больше от безысходности.

Глаза Ханамии над респиратором казались усталыми и злыми, а когда он поворачивался спиной, под коротко остриженными теперь волосами виднелся ненадежный крепеж – маска могла свалиться в любой момент. Хьюга чувствовал себя пойманным в ловушку. Будто паук и после конца времен продолжал плести свои нити в надежде, что Страшный суд пережила хоть одна мошка.

Рассказ оказался коротким. Впрочем, история самого Хьюги была еще короче. Скрепленная циакрином трещина в пластике мешала обзору, отвлекала от узкого бледного лица под респиратором, от черных прядей, больше не скрывающих выражение глаз.

– Пойдем со мной в убежище.

Фраза вырвалась из горла будто сама собой, впрочем, в следующий момент он парадоксально о ней не пожалел. Это была не жалость – скорее чувство стаи. Теперь, когда не осталось плохих и хороших, честных игр и игр на выживание, остались только люди и твари, даже Ханамия становился своим. Но об этом Хьюга не задумывался. Он думал о том, что, когда пальцы сжимаются в кулак, под резиной перчаток жестко очерчиваются костяшки пальцев – наверняка сухих и жестких. Узкая, созданная для удара ладонь.

– Не пойду, – Ханамия покачал головой, а потом все-таки рассмеялся, смех вырвался из горла, как хриплый кашель, сгибающий пополам, – не с тобой. Впрочем, одну вещь ты можешь для меня сделать, мистер великодушие.

Хьюга ожидающе посмотрел на него, но к тому, что случилось, оказался не готов, и рванулся в сторону, падая на холодный пол, ударяясь спиной о стену – Ханамия стащил с него шлем. Рывком, так легко, словно он вовсе не был никак закреплен.

– Тише, тише, – прошептал он почти ласково, падая на колени рядом, зажимая его в тесном пространстве между низким столиком и каким-то пыльным хламом, сваленным у самой стены, – здесь уровень радиации невысок. Пару минут переживешь. Не дергайся, тупая ты пешка, – в голосе прозвучало такое раздражение, что Хьюгу передернуло, и он замер, тяжело глядя прямо в насмешливые, глумливые, усталые темные глаза.

– Спасибо, – низкие, шипящие звуки и дыхание у самого его горла – горячее, сорванное.

Когда Ханамия успел снять респиратор, Хьюга не заметил, но теперь он болтался на шее бесполезным воротником. Губы сухо скользнули от кадыка к подбородку, пальцы с силой сжали плечи сквозь костюм. Дышал он тяжело – будто бежал, бежал не останавливаясь, может быть, от самой их юности и до этого оглушительного момента.

Короткого поцелуя он практически не почувствовал – скользнул язык, очерчивая контур нижней губы, чужое напряженное лицо оказалось так близко, что пришлось закрыть глаза. Почти ничего интимного – короткое прикосновение, неуловимое, как снежинка.

– Спасибо, – повторил Ханамия как-то особенно едко и зло, отстраняясь и быстро поднимаясь на ноги. Респиратор он надевал, стоя к нему спиной, и руки не дрожали, хотя всего пару мгновений назад тряслись – он чувствовал сквозь слой резины.

Выходил тяжело, словно сам воздух цеплялся за ноги, хватал за предплечья, тянул назад. Свет после полутьмы дома показался невесомым и глаз больше не обжигал. Хьюга бездумно направился к следующему дому на своем участке сектора, и винтовка на плече казалась тяжелой, как никогда. Царапина на шлеме отвлекала, не позволяла сосредоточиться. Горячее дыхание обжигало шею и теперь, и отделаться от этого ощущения никак не получалось – хотелось отскоблить его, снять вместе с верхним слоем кожи, долго стоять под потоком воды, чувствуя только то, как она тяжело ударяет в грудь и лицо.

Смеркалось. Хьюга подумал о том, как давно он не прикасался к кому-то. Кто-то приходил в его комнату, делил с ним стол, ободряюще похлопывал по спине перед тем, как все они выходили из ворот убежища в сероватое выгоревшее бетонное ничто. А прикосновения? Что-то большее, чем короткий удар по спине или плечу?

Из убежища, в котором сначала оказался Ханамия, не выжил больше никто.

Дверь едва поддалась, и он вошел в пахнущую пылью полутьму, едва видя ступеньки перед собой. Во всем было что-то неправильное, выломанное, как сам мир вокруг. Какую силу обретает голод, когда остаешься совершенно один? Что видишь в каждом из зеркал, когда кроме тебя самого в твое лицо больше никто не вглядывается?

Голод по другому человеку сильнее даже голода по собственной жизни.

Система барахлила. Нужно было возвращаться на базу немедленно. Патронов осталось всего ничего, а Хьюга уже слышал парой этажей выше рычание тварей. Он закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в треск в динамиках да в шорох собственного дыхания.

На улице начинало темнеть, и закат подбирался все ближе, к самым окнам.


End file.
